Por favor
by Ms. Panda Weasley
Summary: Solo habia que pedirlo por favorcontesto ella con una sonrisa.


Por Favor

_One Shot_

Por: PibyWeasley

**Disclaimer**: Obvio nada de esto es mío, yo solo lo utilizo para pasar mis tardes, mi materia de DHP ( ya que este es un trabajo creativo que tengo que entregar a modo de examen final) y todo pertenece a la maravillosa autora Rowling :)

**Notas de la autora:** Se perfectamente que lo que debería hacer es estar actualizando mi fic: En Familia. Pero la falta de inspiración para algo crucial del capitulo me imposibilita ante ello, sin embargo aquí esta este one shot Ron/Hermione que salio en un momento de repentina inspiración producto de saber que varios de mis mejores amigos estén enfermos de gripe, y que yo por otro lado debo tomar asquerosas medicinas por otros problemas. Espero que les guste, nos vemos al final.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La facultad de aurores era poco más que estresante. Solo habían 20 alumnos por grupo, 3 grupos de primer año y se veía claramente como al subir los grados era proporcional la disminución de alumnos por generación, el dimitir de la carrera era algo muy común, Harry y Ron habían concordado en que aproximadamente cada mes y medio salía alguien histérico cargando con cajas y maletas mal empacadas hacia la red flu, o algunos otros deprimidos que eran casi cargados por amigos o familiares a los que les seguían las mismas maletas y cajas desarregladas.

Todos los días se recordaban lo afortunados que eran solo por haber entrado, y hasta tenían un pequeño "mantra" mientras estudiaban los complicados hechizos de combate y las pociones de transformación: Si llegamos hasta aquí no hay porque no llegar hasta el final. Podía sonar simple; pero los había ayudado bastante a continuar.

Es obvio que tanto trabajo y desvelo como eso tenía consecuencias; la enfermería de la facultad de aurores era de las más solicitadas, siempre mínimamente había 5 camillas ocupadas. Desde fiebre, neumonía, hipoglucemia, desmayados hasta los que caían gravemente heridos en alguna de sus practicas producto de un hechizo desviado o que habían sido victimas de explosiones en clase de pociones. Algunos casi lo tomaban como un descanso estar ahí y por poco y se alegraban de caer enfermos; pero como en todo hay excepciones, había alguien que cuando caía enfermo era un rotundo infante y se negaba por completo a terminar en la enfermería, y aunque su piel llegara al color de su cabello mientras ardía en fiebre, se las ingeniaba para asegurar y mentir terriblemente que se debía simplemente al clima, aunque afuera estuviese nevando. Por supuesto hablamos de Ron Weasley.

Desde que era pequeño la Sra. Weasley había tenido que recurrir a hechizarlo la mayoría de las veces para hacerle tomar las medicinas o pociones que requería para sanarlo. Pero es evidente que conforme fue creciendo eso se fue volviendo mas complicado, hasta llegar al día de hoy, en el que dicho pelirrojo se resistía mediante todas las defensas que su débil cuerpo era capaz de convocar, y en los cuales gastaba su frágil magia. Estaba sumamente enfermo, la fiebre había rebasado por bastantes grados el limite establecido, al lado de su cama el pequeño bote de basura rebosaba de pañuelos blancos cargados de virus sin duda; sin embargo seguía intentando mínimo cada cinco minutos levantarse para ir a su practica de defensa; a Merlín gracias Harry había tenido la ayuda de emergencia proporcionada por Ginny, y entre ambos habían puesto un excelente hechizo que lo regresaba a la cama inmediatamente, y que además le infundía sueño.

Ambos estaban preocupados, ya llevaba ocho días casi todos en el mismo estado. Desde que se había peleado con Hermione…

oxoxoxoxo Flashback oxoxoxoxoxo

-Estoy harta Ronald HARTA ¿me escuchas?- gritaba ella enojada, no le importaban las varias cabezas de curiosos que se asomaban en el pasillo desde habitaciones continuas en el edificio, sobretodo porque no estaban acostumbrados a ellos, normalmente cuando la castaña los visitaba se oían risas y murmullos pero jamás gritos como esos.

-Hermione escúchame! Entiéndeme, no puedo hacer nada es muchísimo el trabajo!

-Por supuesto que entiendo que tengas mucho trabajo Ron, pero también estoy conciente de que si le dedicaras un poco menos a tu "adorable protegida" quizá tendrías mas tiempo para tu NOVIA.

-Pero si soy su mentor… espera, ¿Estas celosa?-y no pudo reprimir una diminuta sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

Eso fue la chispa que prendió el incendio, Hermione salio furiosa de la habitación, azotando puertas, golpeando personas y caminando velozmente bajo la lluvia in tempestuosa que hacia fuera, mientras el pelirrojo todavía mantenía esa pequeña sonrisa y tardaba en reaccionar y por supuesto en perseguirla; para cuando lo hizo evidentemente ya era tarde. Sin embargo paso fácilmente 1 hora bajo la lluvia buscándola, hasta que su cerebro le permitió recordar que cuando Hermione así lo deseaba, no había forma de que la encontraran, y fue entonces que decidió reaparecerse en el lobby de la facultad, lo que le obligo a recapacitar en lo empapado que estaba y que era la 3ra. Vez seguida que estornudaba.

xoxoxoxoxo Fin Flashback xoxoxoxoxo

Llamar a Hermione no era una opción sin duda.

Por la habitación desfilo todo el mundo, desde sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch de la universidad, sus hermanos incluso Percy, Fleur que hasta utilizo sus encantos de veela, por lo que se dieron cuenta que o Ron estaba muy enamorado de Hermione o con gripe dichos encantos no funcionaban, por cierto que ella se fue con una fuerte herida en su ego. Su madre lo amenazo hasta el cansancio, incluso utilizo el chantaje con sus postres favoritos, pero Ron no sucumbió ni ante esto. La situación comenzaba a ser desesperada, porque Ginny aseguraba que si seguía así caería en una bronconeumonia de la que seria difícil sacarlo sin fuertes estragos.

Cuando estaban todos a punto de hablar a San Mungo para que sus mas fuertes sanadores vinieran por el a costa de lo que fuera tocaron la puerta.

Molly fue la que abrió, y no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada, solo se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar. Todos en la sala se quedaron en el mismo silencio, ella con una simple mirada les dio a entender a Harry y Ginny que retiraran todos los hechizos de protección y cualquier otros, y claro lo hicieron de inmediato.

-Mione, realmente esta muy difícil, no creo que ni siquiera tu puedas con eso.-le comento Harry a la vez que se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar, proclamando lo que cruzaba la mente de todos los presentes.

Si, todos ya lo habían intentado hasta el cansancio y utilizando todos los métodos…

Ella entro, él volteo a ver quien lo hacia para gritar o al menos murmurar, que era todo lo que su garganta podía hacer a esas alturas, que lo dejaran en paz que no se tomaría la medicina. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, espacio que él con mucho esfuerzo le hizo, se inclino hacia su oído y le susurro algo que fue por completo in entendible para todos los curiosos que estaban apiñados en la puerta.

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ella solo sonrió ligeramente y asintió, con una sola mirada le indico que volvería después, él entendió su lenguaje.

Hermione se levanto con la misma calma con la que había llegado y ante la mirada escéptica de todos simplemente salió.

Con una fuerza que saco de quien sabe donde se levanto con cuidado, se acerco a la mesa a un lado de su cama, tomo el medicamento, se sirvió la dosis indicada que tanto le había escuchado nombrar a su hermana y se la tomó sin evitar una pequeña mueca; igualmente tomo las pastillas y se las paso con un poco de agua, todo esto ante la evidente mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Dos semanas después; durante la fiesta de compromiso que anunciaba la próxima boda de Ron y Hermione…

-Herms, sabes que no me gusta meterme en los asuntos tuyos y de mi hermano, pero la curiosidad es demasiada, debes decirme, ¿Qué le dijiste aquella tarde para convencerlo de tomar el medicamento?-pregunto motivada la pelirroja menor.

Hermione sonrió profundamente y aunque las palabras que sonaban en su cabeza respondiendo sinceramente a la pregunta le dijo:

-Solo se lo pedí por favor- contesto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su ahora prometido mientras lucia el discreto pero hermoso anillo que vivía en su mano izquierda.

Notas de la autora 2: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? Pueden decirme cualquier cosa al respecto en un review que créanme será MUY bien recibido.

Con cariño y hasta la próxima

PibyWeasley


End file.
